Kimiko Nakashima
Kimiko Nakashima is a 9 year old girl who grew up in Misora, Japan, as the youngest of three girls. Her older sisters are Kandi and Shinju. She is a red dokkan apprentice. She was created by PandaPika. Bio Growing up, Kimi-chan was usually seen by others as weird or annoying because she often spent time asking questions about every single thing. She had a harsh relationship with Kandi but was closer to her eldest sister, Shinju. But after her older sister moved out, they slowly began to improve their own relationship after Kandi helped her from drowning in a pool. Kimiko is very knowledgeable for her age and is somewhat savvy as to know what may happen in situations. Appearance Kimiko is a tan-skinned girl with a body structure similar to Aiko Senoo. She has dirty blonde hair that is past shoulder length, but above her chest with very neatly placed, out of her face bangs. She wears a light gray long-sleeved shirt with darker gray stripes and a Maroon Tee-shirt over it, plain dark blue jeans, and Maroon tennis shoes. Her eyes are dark Maroon in color. At bedtime, she wears a long maroon nightgown with a long-sleeve gray striped shirt. When she goes swimming, she wears a one-piece maroon swimsuit. Her fanciest clothing is a sparkly maroon mini-dress. When it comes time for Halloween, she dresses up like a Pirate. She knows it doesn't suit her, but she likes the eye patches. Personality Growing up, Kimiko was the annoying type and nobody really knew why that was. Whether she was honestly curious, or just did it to annoy people. But because of this and all of the reading she did, she has become a wise and smart young girl. She has a surprising temperamental side to her but is normally very calm and ready to use her mental talents at a given notice. She has had a harsh relationship with her sister Kandi while growing up, but sometimes they have shown to be alright with each other. In fact, due to her sister, she has grown to instantly dislike pushy people, being forced into things, pools, and heights. But she doesn't flat-out hate Kandi for what she's done. When she has some free time, Kimiko enjoys reading books and pottery. Apprentice Witch Kimiko is the maroon colored apprentice. She seems to really like magic, having studied it for a long time until she became very smart when dealing with it. Because of this, it was rare for her magic to be flawed, in comparison to say, Doremi Harukaze. Who usually made errors/flaws with her magic and took a while to begin using it properly like the other apprentice. As stated above, she is currently a Dokkan apprentice. * Transform:'' Pretty Witchy Kimiko Chi!'' * Spell: Zayuma Zayzuyacka Zingy Zam * Magical Stage: Zayuma Zayzuyacka Cleverly! (Kashikoku) Kimiko's crystal ball/Magic Crystal, which she only uses in emergency situations is a Maroon Triangle. Her fairy, Bibi is maroon in color and very similar to Kimiko in terms of both appearance and personality. She has the same style of hair, though shorter. Bibi is known to be quiet and collected, as well as helpful. But, unlike Kimiko, if someone messes with her, she goes hardcore and beats them up. Background Originally she began life as the annoying little girl who always asked questions. By the age of 4, she didn't have many friends because everybody thought she was weird. Her only friend Shinju, who was 18 at the time, was going to 'move out' in about a month. Kandi would always mess with her about that, despite Kandi not having friends either. After Shinju 'moved' when Kimi-chan was 6, Kimiko was left with Kandi by herself. Kandi's teasing went so far, Kimiko pushed her off a really high diving board. But, to her dismay, she found out that she couldn't go back down the ladder and had to jump off. Almost drowning, Kandi saved her and considered them even. Kandi stopped teasing Kimi-chan and began to act like her normal, dumb, self. Family Shinju Nakashima:''' Is the oldest sister of the three girls. She revealed herself to be a full witch after Kimiko became an apprentice. She lied to her family, saying she had moved to the U.S, but she was actually living in the Witch World. Her color is Navy blue and she looks similar to Kimiko. Though her hair is shown to be brighter, and curled. She is known as Jeweli Mull in English. She is currently 20. '''Kandi Nakashima:''' The 10-year-old middle child who is known to be very dim-witted and clueless. She only became an apprentice after Kimiko told her before Shinju could tell her not to. Her color is Lavender and she wears noticeable purple overalls. Her hair is light brown, and her eyes are purple. In English, she is known as Katrina Mull. '''Mr. and Mrs. Nakashima: Their parents. Due to Shinju telling them she was moving to the U.S, they renamed themselves and their daughters. Giving them English names and learning the language. Though they are still referred to their Japanese names. Mr. Nakashima has brown hair and purple/red eyes, while Mrs. Nakashima has blonde hair and maroon eyes. Kimiko and Shinju take after their mom in appearance, while Kandi takes after her father. They have jobs which make them travel. Before Shinju left, she was in charge of Kimiko and Kandi. But now, Kandi is in charge of Kimiko (even though she usually ends up having to watch Kandi while they're away). Trivia *''If she was in the English dub, her name would be Brooke Mull.'' Gallery Kimi-kid.jpg|Kimiko as a child 1639113320.jpg 0e4180ab4799799df4b2bac8f18f48d51284922866_large.jpg 9c514a21f184f8e708f25900f2e99f0f1231561094_full.jpg Kimicrystal.png|Kimiko's crystal Bi-Bi.png|Bibi Category:Blonde Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Ojamajo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Short Hair